ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (Earth-90)
Hercules is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Hercules is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Hercules wears a white t-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. The Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A green ball of light rockets from the farthest point back and crashes into the front. Veins on Bryce's arm expand slightly and continue this way up his arm they reach his eye where a yellow flash switches scenes. Bryce sprouts two arms under his armpits and large spikes extend from the elbows on all four of them. He raises his head and it has become Hercules'. Hercules steps back and flexes while yelling as green light envelops the scene. History Hercules was unlocked in Agent's Assistants (Episode) when the Infinity scanned Manny. In Friend of My Enemy, the Infinity transformed Bryce into Hercules to defeat Amsol. In Ghostfreaked Out (BBO), Bryce used Hercules to fight Zs'Skayr as he possessed each of the Circus Freaks, Gwen, and Marissa. He surrendered when Zs'Skayr took over Marissa. In Bowman 10,000 (Episode), Bryce transformed into Hercules when he spotted Bowman 10,000 as Seaquake, thinking he was Vilgax. In The Knight's Challenge, Hercules was used in a duel against Enoch. In Charmed, I'm Sure (BBO), Hercules was used in practice against Kevin Levin. In The Darkest Night: Part One, Hercules failed to defeat Death Dragon. In Nemesis' Revenge, Hercules failed to defeat Ultimate Diamondhead. Powers and Abilities Hercules' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Hercules can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Hercules can jump several times his own height. Hercules has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Hercules can scale certain walls. By punching the ground, Hercules can launch rocks in all directions. By clapping all his hands together, Hercules can fire a sort of seismic beam. Weaknesses Sometimes Hercules' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target to shoot. When under the effects of a cold, Hercules' strength and stamina are greatly decreased, his skin turns from red to an orange shade and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. Appearances *''Friend of My Enemy'' (first appearance) *''Ghostfreaked Out (BBO)'' *''Bowman 10,000 (Episode)'' *''The Knight's Challenge'' *''Charmed, I'm Sure (BBO)'' *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' *''Nemesis' Revenge'' Gallery BBO Four Arms.png|Hercules Trivia *Hercules was originally supposed to be unlocked as part of the Infinity's second playlist. *Hercules talks like Ben 10,000’s Four Arms in his title episode. Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens